Their little family
by yinyang754
Summary: GTA collection of one shots set between chapter eight, the epilogue of Red Rain and post Red Rain.
1. Chapter 1:Unexpected Surprise

All he saw was her little body falling down the stairs!

Johnny and Carly were at the pier when Trevor ambushed them, having punched and kicked Johnny before Carly tried to pull Trevor off and he grabbed her by her arm, making a horrible move and throwing Carly down the stairs.

She stopped falling, landing against the snow covered pier and being knocked out.

Johnny had never been so scared but he stands up and shoves a drunken Trevor out of the way, then runs down the stairs. ''Carly?! Carly, baby, can you hear me?! Carly?!'' Johnny yells, crouching down next to his 24 year old wife and checks for a pulse, finding one.

Carly was still unconscious, her light brown curls surrounding her head like a halo.

Trevor hadn't meant to but he grabbed Carly by her arm when she tried to help Johnny! Trevor got up and tried to walk over to them, only for Packie to punch him, knocking him down.

''You could've killed her, you son of a bitch!'' Packie yells, enraged.

Ever since he met Carly, she basically became a little sister to him like Katie.

''We're on the Del Perro... Johnny, do not move her!...we're on the Del Perro Pier and we need an ambulance, a 24 year old woman just fell down the stairs.'' Niko says to the 911 dispatcher as Johnny puts his hands on Carly's arms, trying to wake her up. Niko had heard Carly scream from a few feet away and turned around, seeing her fall down the stairs.

Niko was furious, having also thought of Carly as a little sister to him.

Packie was holding Trevor down, restraining him.

'Keep him away from her! He threw her down the stairs Packie, almost broke her damn neck!'' Johnny yells, tears falling down his face. ''Carly, stay with me baby. I can't lose you.'' He says, his voice much softer as he brushes her hair out of her face. Carly stirred around for a second, putting her left arm around her stomach but not out of pain...out of fear.

''Our baby...he...he could've...'' Carly cries out before losing consciousness. Johnny felt his heart breaking...that's what she was trying to tell him before Trevor showed up in a drunken rage!

 **Mount Zonah Medical Center E.R**

''Mr Klebitz, your wife has a concussion and a few bruises but she and the baby are alright.'' The doctor says, Johnny feeling relief wash over him. He and Carly had a romantic day planned at the beach and she had planned on surprising him with the news later that night.

While it went wrong, it could've been much worse!

Johnny walked into the room just as Carly was waking up, still in fear...until Johnny sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his left hand on her stomach. She put her left hand on his, their rings reflecting in the light.

''I was trying to tell you...'' Carly says before taking a deep breath, her unique eyes closing for a few seconds before she opens them again, Johnny brushing her tears away with his right hand.

''Our little one, whether it's a boy or girl is okay...can't say the same for us when we're anywhere near Trevor...'' Carly says before Johnny kisses her, stoping a few seconds later.

''Trevor is not coming near you or our child ever again. I'll make sure of it.'' Johnny says before lying down next to Carly.

 _''I'll protect both of you with my life!''_ Johnny thought as Carly completely calms down. They haven't known for too long but they couldn't imagine their lives without their little family.


	2. Chapter 2:Distance from Trevor

Carly sat down on the couch, somewhere in between asleep and awake once she and Johnny had gotten home.

Johnny had sent e-mail's, texts and messages to everyone who called after finding out about the incident at the pier, saying that Carly's injuries are minor and that she'll be okay...and that's it. They decided not to tell anyone else just yet.

Carly's phone rang for the fifth time and again, she ignored it knowing that it was Trevor. She reached up and turned her phone off. ' _Don't want to hear it.'_ Carly thought, stretching out and lying down on her left side.

How could the same man that she loved like an uncle had carelessly thrown her down a fight of stairs without realizing what could've happened?! Carly glances at her badly bruised right wrist, thanks to Trevor. He almost ripped her arm out of the socket.

She felt Johnny's hand brush her hair behind her ear and looks up at him. She could tell that he was scared too.

''I don't want Trevor around me ever again. I...i can't...'' Carly says, tears falling down before Johnny helps her sit up and hugs her, gently rubbing her back.

''He won't get anywhere near either one of you. I promise.'' Johnny says.

He turns his phone off when Trevor starts calling him and sits next to Carly, wrapping his arms around Carly.

It wasn't going to be easy but Trevor would have to eventually understand that Carly's not a little girl anymore.


	3. Chapter 3:Won't last long

(( ''Shh...hush, now. All that stress can't be good for either one of you.'' Carly hears someone say as she opens her eyes, seeing herself tied to a bed and her mouth taped shut. ''What was that? I can't hear..you.'' Ashley says, running her hand on Carly's heavily pregnant stomach and making Carly scream in fear.

Carly felt pain shoot through her lower stomach...she knew what it was.

'' _Please God, not now!''_ Carly thought, a muffled cry escaping her mouth as another contraction hits her. It was too soon and her arms were tied up, preventing her from stopping Ashley.

'I take it that she's awake!'' Carly hears another voice say as he steps out from the shadows...Ivory Smith. Ivory snatches the tape off of Carly's mouth.

''You'll have to kill me before i let you take mine and Johnny's child, Smith!'' Carly yells despite the pain.

''No, Ash wants your baby. I just want you to suffer.'' Ivory says before everything fades away...))

''Carly, it's okay baby. It's just a bad dream.'' Johnny says after Carly screams, her eyes shooting open. She wasn't in a basement, tied to a bed with Ashley and Ivory trying to...Carly was already shaken up after the incident at the pier five days ago and the nightmare made her feel worse.

''I think that Mommy was just a little scared, that's all.'' Carly hears Johnny say to the baby as he rests his hand on her stomach. Carly rests her hand on Johnny's.

''Mommy just had a bad dream but Daddy's here and he's going to make sure that the three of us will be safe. We both will make sure that no one ever hurts you, little one.'' Carly says, feeling her nightmare melt away because that's all it is.

A nightmare.

Ashley and Ivory are both dead and Trevor's kept his distance.

Of course, they know Trevor too well. The peace and quiet won't last long.


	4. Chapter 4:Can she trust Uncle T?

**A/N: Set just after the epilogue of Red Rain**

''That's why i never wanted to tell him at all.'' Carly says after explaining the story to Sam. Both girls and Johnny quickly glance at Trevor as he starts to wake up.

Trevor tried to move but couldn't and Johnny moves Carly out of the way for her safety and the safety of the baby. Johnny then walks over to Trevor, taking the tape off of Trevor's mouth.

''You out of your damn mind, tying me up like this Klebitz?'' Trevor says before turning to Carly and Sam. Trevor had completely sobered up and was looking for an explanation from someone.

''If you think that i'll untie you after what happened at the pier, you're crazy!'' Carly says, trying to keep her voice controlled. She was trying to keep from getting angry at the same time that she felt like crying.

''Johnny, take Carly and get her to calm down.'' Sam says. Johnny nods before taking Carly out of the room. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of both women because of Sam's temper and Carly being a hormonal mess right now.

''I...i was drunk, Sam. I didn't even know at the time.'' Trevor says.

''You still could've killed Carly and the baby and that would've broken Johnny's heart!'' Sam says.

''He should've stayed away from her. If he had, she would've never gotten pregnant!'' Trevor yells before Sam slaps him across the face.

''You hit me!'' Trevor says, surprised. This wasn't going to be easy but Sam had to try and knock some sense into Trevor by any means necessary.

Meanwhile

''This is insane.'' Carly says as Johnny puts his hands on her shoulders, massaging them before moving his hands down to rest them on her stomach.

''He was always nice to me and my siblings when we were little. The thing is, Trevor still thinks of me as a little girl because he wasn't around for a big part of my childhood...'' Carly says before Johnny starts kissing her neck.

''Let Sam handle him right now. You just relax.'' Johnny says after he stops kissing Carly's neck and rests his head on her right shoulder. She knows that he's right but a part of her would always love Trevor.

After the incident though, Carly wasn't sure that she could completely trust Trevor again.


	5. Chapter 5: Scarier than usual

''Relax, honey. No need to get frustrated, okay?'' Johnny says. Carly couldn't get her favorite jeans to fit and because of her current state of mind, she was already wound up and crying.

Carly looked down after pulling on some navy blue lounge pants instead and could only see part of her feet. She pulled on a flowy heather grey tank top-thankfully, her tank tops still fit-and sits down next to Johnny.

Carly rested her head against Johnny's shoulder before they heard a knock at the front door.

''Ignore them, they'll go away.'' Carly says, closing her eyes as a small smile appears on her face.

She was calming down. Johnny was tempted to but the knocking at the front door increased and Carly let out an irritated growl when one of the people outside spoke.

Roman Bellic is a sweetheart and normally, Carly loves being around him but she had a feeling that he would drive her crazy eventually.

''They're both home because his motorcycle is in the garage and he wouldn't leave her at home alone!'' They hear Trevor shout.

It's not much longer after the shouting that Carly and Johnny walk out of their room and over to the front door, Johnny letting Roman and Trevor _in._ Roman is too freaked out to say anything, running straight to Carly and hiding behind her.

 _''Using a pregnant woman as a human shield, are you out of your mind?!''_ Carly thought as Johnny kept Trevor from going near Carly and Roman.

''Arrgh! Alright, i'm sorry for throwing you down the stairs at the pier but i can see that your's and Johnny's baby is doing fine!'' Trevor growls out, noticing Carly's perfectly rounded baby bump.

''Sorry doesn't cut it, Trevor!'' Carly yells, unable to keep her rage in anymore. Roman backs away from Carly, remembering how Mallorie was when she was pregnant.

 _''Christ! She's even scarier than Mallorie!''_ Roman thought as Trevor storms out to the car that Roman drove him here in, gets in and drives off, his enraged screaming echoing throughout the neighborhood. Johnny closes the door before walking over to Carly and hugging her.

Roman let them be alone, grabbing his phone and calling Niko, who came over immediately.

''He left, cousin. I don't know why he grabbed me in the first place but he told me to take him here or he'd kill me.'' Roman says. Niko manages to calm his cousin down before turning to Carly and Johnny.

''Is she going to be okay?'' Niko asks Johnny because Carly's too shaken up to talk.

''Yeah, she'll be okay.'' Johnny says before Niko and Roman leave.

''That really just happened.'' Carly says as she and Johnny let go and sit down on the couch. She thought that she was beyond being shocked when it concerns Trevor's craziness but he always has a way of scaring the hell out of her.


	6. Chapter 6:Bad dreams fading away

''Come on, one cup won't hurt.'' Carly says. She was really starting to miss her usual cup of coffee and Johnny could tell, which is why he won't drink any around her.

''Nope, no caffeine for the next few months. Terry, take that outside and drink it.'' Johnny says.

''Roger that, John boy.'' Terry says before heading to the door with his cup of coffee. Carly ran her hand through her hair, sticking her tongue out at Terry when he sticks his tongue out at her.

''Wouldn't advise it, Terry.'' Johnny says before Terry walks outside. Carly laughs softly at Terry's childish behavior. To her, he was like an overgrown man child.

''He's never really gonna grow up, is he?'' Carly says. She didn't know why but Terry Thorpe still had a childish sense of humor sometimes.

''No, he won't. If he's driving you crazy, let me know.'' Johnny says. Carly rests her head against Johnny's shoulder, an odd look on her face. ''Still worried about Roman?'' Johnny says, putting an arm around Carly.

''Yeah. Trevor threatened to kill him and he would've. I've seen Trevor bury bodies out in Paleto Bay and sometimes, i wish that i hadn't.'' Carly says. She remembers that Trevor killed some guy in front of her by cracking the guy's skull with a shovel. All the guy did was look at Carly and that pissed Trevor off.

''That's why you wouldn't talk when you and Trevor came back to the trailer that day...you were too freaked out to say anything.'' Johnny says.

''I didn't even remember the incident until you told me what he told you. I blocked it out.'' Carly says but the incident wasn't the only thing on her mind. She felt Johnny's arm move from around her shoulders to her waist.

''I'm never gonna let anyone hurt either of you.'' Johnny says, brushing Carly's tears away. She moves closer to him, reassuring herself that it was a bad dream.

Ivory Smith was long gone. In every way possible.

To them, it was like he never existed and whoever Jake is, Carly didn't know strange thing is, Jake didn't seem like a threat but Carly knew all too well that appearances are very much deceiving.


End file.
